Sonic Slicer
is the Special Weapon that X obtains from Overdrive Ostrich in Mega Man X2 and Mega Man Xtreme 2. Appearances ''Mega Man X2'' When equipped, X fires two blades of energy which reflect off of walls, ceilings, and obstacles. These blades can ricochet a great number of times before disappearing, but the angle of reflection increases on every hit, and it is different for each of them. Once the blades reach the sky or an enemy, they disappear. Up to two pairs of Sonic Slicers can be fired at a time. When charged, five energy blades are fired into the air, then fall back down. Wire Sponge, Serges, and Sigma's first form are particularly weak to this weapon. ''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' In Mega Man Xtreme 2, it functions the same way as it does in Mega Man X2, however the Sonic Slicers are pink and only single blades are fired instead of a pair. Up to two Sonic Slicers can be on the screen at a time. When charged, X fires a large Sonic Slicer that goes up in the air, then two pairs of Sonic Slicers rain down from the top of the screen: the first pair falls at the center of the screen, then the second pair that follows it falls from each side of the screen. Sonic Slicer is the weakness for Blast Hornet, Sigma's two forms, and Storm Eagle. When using Sonic Slicer, if the player attempts to charge this weapon by pressing and holding the B Button before closing the subscreen or by shifting though other Special Weapons, the uncharged version will automatically fire, wasting Weapon Energy. If the player wishes to simply use only the charged version of Sonic Slicer without firing a normal shot first, the player must deliberately make X contact an enemy before holding the B Button, or, when fighting a boss, by equipping the desired weapon first, then holding the B Button down as the boss's health fills up. Alternatively, the player can also switch to a different Special Weapon, pressing and holding the B Button while X is present on the screen, and while still holding the B Button down, the player can open the subscreen and select Sonic Slicer; once the subscreen is closed, X will begin to charge up Sonic Slicer without wasting any Weapon Energy. Other appearances Sonic Slicer appears in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite as a 30 degree anti-air. To perform it, motion Down-Back + Punch. Also, X throws a barrage of them in his Special Weapons Rush (S.W.R.) Level 1 Hyper Combo, performed by motion Down-Forward and Punch+Kick. Damage Data Charts ''Mega Man X2'' Damage values in units in Mega Man X2. ''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' Damage values in units in Mega Man Xtreme 2. Gallery MMX2 Sonic Slicer (charged).png|Artwork of X using a charged Sonic Slicer X2-WeaponGet-Normal-SonicSlicer.png|''Mega Man X2'' Weapon Get screen sprite of X equipped with Sonic Slicer X2-WeaponGet-Armor-SonicSlicer.png|''Mega Man X2'' Weapon Get screen sprite of X equipped with Sonic Slicer with full armor. ''Mega Man X2'' screenshots MMX2-SonicSlicer-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer2-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer3-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer4-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer5-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer6-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer7-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicerC-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicerC2-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicerC3-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicerC4-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer-XHS-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer-XHS2-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer-XHS3-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer-SE-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer-B-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer-B2-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer-B3-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer-B4-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer-B5-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicer-SG-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicerC-XHS-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicerC-XHS2-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicerC-XHS3-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicerC-SE-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicerC-B-SS.png MMX2-SonicSlicerC-SG-SS.png ''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' screenshots MMXT2-Get-SonicSlicer-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicer-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicer2-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicer3-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicer4-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC2-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC3-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC4-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicer-B-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicer-B2-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicer-B3-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicer-B4-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicer-B5-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicer-BK-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicer-BK2-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicer-SG-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicer-SG2-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicer-SG3-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicer-SG4-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC-B-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC-B2-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC-B3-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC-B4-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC-B5-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC-B6-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC-BK-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC-BK2-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC-BK3-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC-SG-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC-SG2-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC-SG3-SS.png MMXT2-SonicSlicerC-SG4-SS.png See also Counterpart to this Weapon *Dash from Mega Man Xtreme 2 Category:Mega Man X's Special Weapons Category:Mega Man X2 items Category:Cutter weapons Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 items